mea_astafandomcom-20200214-history
Jokenstomp Civil War
The Jokenstomp Civil War '(Ulbic: ''Fancht ot Jokenstump) was a failed rebellion which took place in the empire of Jokenstomp. The war lasted from 1598 - 1601, and was one of the most bloody conflicts of the last 50 years. Sparking after the November 12th Bombings, the war was made up of many small skirmishes and several large scale battles. The rebellion was founded with the hope of tearing down the "corrupt regime" of the Empire, and replacing it with republic. The rebellion, however, was unsuccessful in their endeavors. '''November 12th Bombings On November 12th, 1598, several important buildings around Jokendam were attacked. A few men from a group known as the Vijkou ot Joken (Basic: Peace of Joken) ''placed six massive bombs around Jokendam. The buildings attacked were: Eroumen ot Rochlte Opera House, Lord Gilbrig Cathedral, Provchau Manor, Armine Manor, Whitlem Manor, and the Finere Zehlern. Several important figures were also killed in these attacks, including: Emperor Wilrona Faricovi, Baron Provchau, Eliza Provchau, Cherendice Armine, Eustance Whitlem, and Archduke Marvice Molhen. These attacks led the Grande Army to declare war on the Vijkou ot Joken, starting the war. '''Battle of Bourtou' Having spread to nearly all major cities and towns in Jokenstomp, the rebellion is posing a major threat to the empire as they gather an army of revolutionaries. In charge of the Grande Army is General Julivice Vicario, who is now also acting as the intermediate ruler of Jokenstomp as well. Needing to be able to receive supplies for the war effort, General Vicario moves first to take back the trade route city of Bourtou. Moving in from all sides, the Grande Army pushes toward the city center, and eventually reclaims the city for the empire on December 1, 1598. Battle of Middelnisse On December 29, Vicario moves his army south along the Teulm River. The Grande Army along the way is met with major resistance. Up until the 29th, only minor skirmishes had taken place, however now, the Grande Army is met with a major force of rebels intent on pushing Vicario back further north. The Battle of Middelnisse begins. Having a much stronger and larger army, Vicario wins the battle and continues moving southward. Battle of Heusberg February 10, 1599, fighting only small cells of rebels up to this point, Vicario reaches the southern tip of the Teulm river, where he fight to reclaim the port town of Heusburg. Losing minimal casualties, the rebels in the town are rounded up and systematically executed by the Grande Army. Battle of Sohne From February to May 19, Vicario and the Grande Army spend all of their time at their basecamp near Sohne. On May 19, 1599, the camp is ambushed by the rebellion. Many of Vicario's men are killed in the ambush, including General Vicario himself. This battle proved to be a major turning point in the war. Monalip On June 2, Vicario's second in command, Maximen Brinwald takes command of the Grande Army and of Jokenstomp. Not hesitating to jump right into action, the new general moves his troops toward Monalip where a large stash of rebel weapons are being held, pushing the rebel forces back along the way. When Brinwald arrives in Monalip, most of the rebels have already fled, however, many have stayed behind the defend the remaining weapons left in the town. Brinwald's army loses very minimal casualties during the battle, claiming victory. Battle of Ormiers On July 9th, the rebel forces have moved into the small town of Ormiers. The rebel leader, Elmegio Tinnden was taking refuge in the town at the time of the attack. Though the battle was small and little blood was spilt, it could have ended the war if Tinnden hadn't escaped before Brinwald captured him. Battle of Ebendorf August 17, trying to reclaim all of the major cities once and for all, Brinwald invades Ebendorf, the largest city in Jokenstomp. Many rebels and rebel leaders were located in the town at the time of the attack. After winning back the city, Brinwald has all the captured rebels and rebel leaders executed in front of a camera, in hopes that the photographs will spread around Jokenstomp, instilling fear into the rebels. Battle of Westroom 5 October. Pushing westward now along the Benbruck road, the Battle of Westroom begins when Brinwald moves into the town of Westroom, eventually reclaiming it for the empire. The rebel's defeat here proves to be one of the finishing blows for the rebellion, even though it took place so early on in the war. First Battle of Dundoran On November 4th, after holding off the Grande Army for some time, the rebel wall is broken through by Brinwald, forcing the entire rebel army to move further west toward the mountains. Second Battle of Dundoran December 19th, Brinwald had stationed his army near the city of Dundoran, but the rebels tried to take back the town, because if they allowed the empire to keep it, they would be forced to stay in the west indefinitely. The Second Battle of Dundoran, however, proves to be just as successful for the rebels as the first battle. Brinwald forces the rebellion to stay in the west. After the battle, Brinwald with his most elite officers moves to the Draffenden ot Erossera in the countryside, away from his army and the front lines, this way he could command his army without the threat of being killed during a battle, like his predecessor. Battle of Anderloon March 3, 1600, Brinwald moves his troops further westward, forming a large wall of troops from north to south of Jokenstomp. The first skirmish to take place during this offensive is a battle near the town of Anderloon. Skirmish at Hamlingen On April 22, another major skirmish takes place just outside of Anderloon near the district of Hamlingen. Skirmish at Edenmore Much further south, on May 9th, the 219th Company meets a large cell of rebels near Edenmore Park. The skirmish that followed was the bloodiest non battle confrontation during the war. Battle of Shanddon Making basecamp at the Zuerber ot hekt Shanddon, Elmegio Tinnden is ambush on May 19th by the 101st Company of the Grande Army. With the intent to assassinate Tinnden, ending the war, the 101st invades the palace and comes within arms reach of killing Tinnden, however, the Tinndh Kenfan, Tinnden's elite guard, take out the 10 memebers of 101st Company before they could assassinate him. Battle of Vinlogne For months, the Grande Army has been stuck along the Benbruck road. For two months Brinwald's army has been fighting to take the town of Vinlogne, however, on July 12, the Grande Army finally pushes into the town and forces the rebels back. Battle of Marlun On September 3, Brinwald finishes wiping out all the remaining rebels near Vinlogne, where he now pushes into Marlun, eventually reclaiming that town as well. Battle of Tullalee October 29, meeting constant resistance along the Benbruck, the Grande Army is met with major resistance in Tullalee Fields, where a major battle is fought. Thousands are killed in the first day of fighting alone, due to the massive amounts of soldiers on the battle field with little to no cover to hide behind. Battle of Tipperling Just over a week later, on the 7th of November, while pushing toward Allennes, Brinwald's army takes back the major town of Tipperling at great cost. However, the rebels were forced back to Dunlow, the last town standing between Brinwald and Allennes. Battle of Dunlow Knowing that they were never going to defend Dunlow from Brinwald, the rebellion moves back into Allennes to fortify, leaving little resistance to stop the Grande Army from taking Dunlow. Spending the next month in Dunlow, Brinwald rebuilds his army and plots his next moves. Passage of the Altenbens Receiving news that the city of Allennes is heavily fortified on January 14, 1601, Brinwald decides to try and move his army over the Altenben mountains in order to attack the city from both sides. The attempt at passing over the mountains proved very unsuccessful. Brinwald suffers too much damage in the attempt, losing many men and tanks along the way. This forces him to attack Allennes head on. Battle of Allennes On February 14, 1601, the last major battle of the war is fought in the mountain pass city of Allennes. With high pass mountains running along the entire north to south of Jokenstomp, with the only passage being the town of Allennes, this city became the most valuable site for both belligerents during the war. If the rebels were to lose the city, the rest of their army would be exposed in the country side, ending them within a few months. If the Grande Army were to lose this battle, they would be far too weak to hold the rebellion back from spreading out into the rest of the empire. Moving into the city from three directions, Brinwald's army pushes hard and fast into the city. Two elite units move down from the mountains and into the city, while the tank and heavy trooper units from in from the Benbruck. Taking of Fort Lignane The 105th Kenfan Starre moved up the mountains on the north side of Allennes, intending to capture Fort Lignane and use the heavy guns mounted there to bombard the city. Being the best of the best, the 105th took the Fort with minimal casualties. Turning the artillery down on the city, clearing a way for the tank units to move in along the Benbruck. Without Fort Lignane, the Battle of Allennes might have gone a different direction. Victory In Allennes Claiming the city in the name of the Empire, Brinwald executes all remaining rebels in the area. Now with no resistance from the rebels on the east side of the Altenbens, Brinwald has clear access to all of the rebellion's remaining cells and strongholds in the west countryside. Siege of Schulturstump On May 1, 1601, After fighting the rebel cells in much of the countryside in search of Tinnden, Elmegio Tinnden is eventually found hiding out near Schulturstump, where he is captured with little resistance during the siege on the town. End of the War Following the Siege of Schulturstump, very little of the rebellion was left behind by Brinwald. After the capture of Elmegio Tinnden, the remaining rebels surrendered to the Grande Army. Execution of Elmegio Tinnden Taking Elmegio Tinnden and his three brothers back from Schulturstump to Jokendam, Brinwald has all four of the Vijkou ot Joken leaders executed in front of the public and international reporters in the Dalmar Rendunk Platza. Champinin Edict Claiming official victory over the Vijkou ot Joken, Maximen Brinwald and the ''Spenuns Notters ''write the Champinin Edict, signed two days later by the Cabinet, outlawing all forms of rebellion and political opposition. The Edict is officially signed by both the Cabinet and the Spenuns Notters in the Zuerber ot Viness.